Jessica Hughes
Jessica Elsa Hughes is a fan-made character created by Sabrina1985 and Brainiac Adam. She is the daughter of Brainiac Adam and Sabrina1985's fictional self-insert personas. Jessica is not from any fandom, but she is a "channel-jumping" character who can appear in different fandoms and can be in any fictional universe if she wants too, including Sabrina1985 and Brainiac Adam's original story, "Sabrina & Adam's Adventure In Kaluka", and lives in a dimension that's outside of the media she comes across. About her Jessica was born in Wales on July 16th, 2033, to her parents, Adam and Sabrina. Jessica is a young girl with curly dark brown hair and brown eyes, who wears a fuchsia sweatshirt, matching sweatpants, and a pair of white sneakers. She is Sabrina and Adam's middle daughter, who has inherited both her physical appearance and personality traits from her mother. She is very trusting, happy, funny, kind-hearted, friendly, polite, caring, loving, fun loving, bubbly, giggly, always up for a laugh, and willing to make friends with anyone and would never physically harm them. She really does not care for bullies/trolls but can go easy on them because she prefers to play things a little too safe, and even though she may be 100% nice and happy most of the time and rarely has any bad days, she can be hard-headed and stubborn on rare occasions. She fully believes that love is the answer to everything because if every single person in the world treated each other with kindness and respect 100% of the time, the world would be a much better place because there would be no wars and bullying. She knows that the world is filled with gray areas, so she strives to create a completely white world to be filled with sunshine and rainbows with 100% nice and happy people and have nothing ever bad happen by erasing completely black darkness and hatred. She really enjoys walking on custard, which is something that she has been learning to do from the time she first started to learn how to walk. She loves performing on stage in front of audiences because she is part of a world famous singing group known as the "Starlights" with her sisters Rita and Penelope. Jessica is the drummer of the Starlights. Her hobbies include playing drums, singing, walking on custard, using her wiggle stick (a rubber ball with two straws taped to it), playing on the computer by drawing pictures on MS paint and looking at different websites, listening to music, swimming, and taking photos. Family Adam (father) Sabrina (mother) Jason (brother) Mike (brother) Rita (sister) Penelope (sister) Maurice (brother) Friends Petunia Winchester-Morby, Butternut Deylen, Britney Marianne Denlisen, Violet Nerdluck, Kendra Elizabeth Knightley, Hershey Nerdluck, Jared Aaron Chameleon, Faith Nerdluck, Red Irken, Jr., Tobias Ashton Bacon, Charity Nerdluck, Purple Irken, Jr., Mr. Average, Normal, Jr., Little Miss Babe, Brainiac, Jr., Allison Turtle, Seth Turtle, Benjamin Turtle, Kimberley Turtle, Marcus McCloud, Wolf O'Donnell, Jr., Sara Caroso, Tanji Callahan, Desdemona the skeleton, Constantia the skeleton, Kozuka the skeleton, Goop the gaboonie, Yanpookie the gaboonie, Art the raccoon, Gum the squirrel, King Rainbow, Queen Heart, Prince Starlow, Princess Starina, Peach, Cherry, Apple, Strawberry, Passion Fruit, Lemon, Lime, Aquesio, Pineapple, Patch the badger, Boomer the fox, Cinnamon, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, Symphonia the grand fairy, Metallina, Superbot, Valentina, Mrs. Riceinton, Madorah, Katheryn the caterpillar, and Gérard the grasshopper Enemies Rhoda Winchester-Morby, Jezebel Winchester-Morby, Justin, Mick, Malcolm, Metallix, Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, Washer, Cogrush, Cavalwar, Lauriette the ladybug, Leena the ladybug, and Lola the ladybug The gallery of pictures The Hughes family by Brainiac Adam.png|the Hughes family drawn by Brainiac Adam The Hughes family.png|the Hughes family drawn by Sabrina1985 Jessica Hughes (adult).png|Jessica as an adult Jessica Hughes (teenager).png|Jessica as a teenager Young Jessica Hughes (version 2).png|Jessica as a child Christmas with our children.png|the Hughes family celebrating Christmas Our children as adults.png|Adam and Sabrina's kids as adults Our children.png|Adam and Sabrina's kids as children Trivia Her first name was named after Sabrina1985's real-life best friend, while her middle name was named after Elsa the snow queen from the Disney movie "Frozen". Jessica's fuchsia outfit is a reference to Sabrina1985's superheroine alter-ego Fuchsia Heart. Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Human characters Category:Protagonists